


7 Undeniable Signs You're INCREDIBLE In Bed

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Magazines, Sexting, Spanking, this would never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: The one where Kurt tries to prove himself. Inspired by a list I found in Women's Health Magazine.





	1. Prologue

Kurt has _got_ to stop listening to Rachel.

It’s not an easy task, considering she’s one of his closest friends and they may be _living_ together soon, but he should try to tune her out. Hell, he did it for most of sophomore year, and the hustle of New York City will only aid him.

Right now he and Mercedes are having a sleepover- _we’ll only get so many more weekends together Kurt! She pleaded_ \- and they’re sprawled across Mercedes bed with a plethora of magazines.

“I know you love to workout but Women’s Health? Really?” Mercedes asks, flipping through the sleek pages. Kurt laughs, giving her a pointed _I told you so_ look.

“While I admire you acknowledging my rigorous workout routine Mercedes, there really is a larger benefit to these researched articles as opposed to the _trash_ in Teen Vogue or Cosmopolitan,” Rachel says all in one breath.

“And at least you didn’t put her in charge of food,” Kurt adds.

Mercedes snorts, half at his comment and half at the article opened on her lap. “You've _got_ to be kidding me.”

Rachel plucks the magazine from her and flips from _“A Three-Minute Workout to Burn Belly Fat”_ to _“5 Types of Orgasms Every Woman Should Have In Her Life”._

_“_ Okay…” Mercedes starts. “This isn't really anything I need.”

“Are you sure?” Rachel prods. “Because I'm sure Sam, or any man in Los Angeles would appreciate-”

“I'm gonna stop you right there,” she says, cutting her off. “I'll let you two,” she adds a wink in Kurt’s direction, “Have at these. I'm getting more popcorn.”

“Soooo Kurt,” Rachel says, once Mercedes leaves the room and she's done giggling. “You and Blaine?”

“As if you don't already know,” Kurt objects, attempting to shut her down. He's already told her all (or at least the vaguest description possible) of what they're doing. Rachel on the other hand, has offered and delivered many unwanted details about her and Finn.

“I'm just saying, give it a shot,” she slides the magazine towards him and opens to a page that she’s already dog-eared.

Kurt rolls his eyes but places it to his side anyway to appease her.

••

When Kurt comes back home the next afternoon, his skin feel rejuvenated from the homemade face mask Mercedes doctored up last night. Regardless, he's bored and Blaine had sent him a flirty text saying he'd miss him while he's out with his mom at a charity luncheon. After flipping though the current and last month issue of Vogue he decides to go through the Women's Health that Rachel gave him- mostly so he has something to do with _Chicago_ on in the background- until he gets to the page that Rachel has marked and he makes the regretful decision of letting his mind wander.

To Rachel:   **How accurate is this (trashy) “health” magazine?**

To Kurt: **Test it and find out ;)**


	2. 1. He Clenches His Hands and Feet

Kurt wasn't sure how he was going to go about this. His first thought was 69ing, but that could easily be a strain on his flexibility and is way kinkier than anything they've done so far, he decides he’ll take the riskier route and make up his plan as he goes along.

“Lie down,” he whispers into Blaine's ear from where he's been kissing his neck the past few minutes.

The handful of times they've done this- or at least, the few times Kurt’s been confident enough to -it's always been with one of them sitting at the edge of the bed or standing while the other kneels. And as hot as is it, Kurt has been too  _ occupied  _ to notice anything else except Blaine’s cock and his face when he comes and his-

“So...?” Blaine asks, attempting to get his attention. 

“Oh, sorry,” Kurt says, leaning down from where he's straddling Blaine to give him a quick kiss.

He brings his hands up to Blaine’s shirt, unbuttoning downwards and kissing down his chest, smiling at the instinctive way Blaine’s stomach quivers and caves slightly as Kurt sucks kisses below his navel.

“Can I?” He asks, trying to swiftly undo Blaine’s belt after he nods silently.

Remembering how good it felt when Blaine had done it to him last time, he licks a slow stripe up Blaine’s cock, which earns him a low groan.

Kurt can feel his hands shaking a bit as he reaches up to push down on Blaine's hips, knowing how excessive he can get and he lowers his mouth down and gently sucks at the head.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers, trying to hold back from jerking upwards (and occasionally failing). Kurt sighs in retaliation, humming as he sinks down further. “God- missed this…”

And Kurt hums in agreement. It's been over a week since they've had time to do  _ anything _ , and almost a month since they’ve gotten to draw things out this slow. He takes Blaine's hands from his face and places them in his hair, smiling at Blaine's hesitation and then immediate grip, he knows it not something he lets him do often.

Even though he’s on an unofficial mission, Kurt can't help but feel so content in the moment. He loves making his boyfriend feel good, and he hopes that being close to Blaine makes him feel as good as he makes him feel all the time. 

Blaine is babbling nonsense above him, a slow string of gibberish and the occasional “yes” and “love you”. 

It's been a few minutes and Kurt’s jaw is starting to ache, lack of practice he guesses, when Blaine starts pulling roughly at his hair.

“Getting a little excited there,” Kurt says, pulling his mouth off with a wet pop.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Blaine says. “Sorry, I’m just- close,” he says, slightly out of breath.

Kurt just huffs out a small laugh and gives the head of Blaine’s cock a kitten lick before jerking him off, his own cock hardening from the slick feel from his spit sliding against Blaine’s skin.

He sits back on his haunches as he watches Blaine’s muscles tense, small broken  _ uh uh _ s coming from his parted lips. Typically, Kurt would lean forward, open his mouth as he finishes, but he moves his eyes from Blaine’s scrunched face down to his rapidly rising and falling chest, and there’s a small leap in his chest as he eyes the slight creases in the sheet from Blaine’s clenched hands. 

Kurt is so focused on theses motions- he's so close to Blaine he can feel his flexing toes against his calf- he doesn't even notice Blaine tugging at his belt.

“God,” Blaine whispers, tugging him down. “You’re so good at that. Let me- _ please _ -”

Kurt grins and doesn't stop him.


	3. 2. He Wants To Do It Again

The minute his dad and Carole shut the door, Kurt says nothing.

It’s not like he’s expecting Blaine to  _ pounce  _ on him or anything, it’s just that he’s usually the one...initiating things, and he wants to see if Blaine will step out of his gentleman sensibilities and do something. 

Plus Kurt may have kissed him a little too aggressively as he walked him to his car yesterday in the mall parking lot and said that he couldn’t wait for their movie night the next evening- just to put him in the right mentality.

“So…” Blaine starts, looking from the menu options from the DVD player back to Kurt’s profile.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks innocently, his brain screaming rapid thoughts of  _ pleasepleaseplease _ .

“Do you still want to watch the movie?” Blaine, reaches for the remote.

Kurt nearly  _ screams _ .

“Sure!” He says, a little too chipper. “I’ll go make popcorn.”

Blaine stops his hand as he watches Kurt (mostly Kurt’s ass, he has to admit) walk towards the kitchen. “Uhhh-”

In the kitchen Kurt impatiently taps the counter as he glares at the microwave. Of course it’s not like he and Blaine have to have sex, but it’s what they usually do. It’s Saturday night, and they have an empty house, and Kurt’s wearing his new Balenciaga sweatshirt that’s so soft that if they just so happen to make out-

“Are we okay?” Blaine asks, his questioning voice slipping Kurt from his thought spiral. He’s leaning against the oven with his hands toying at a loose thread on his jeans.

_ Oh fuck it _ Kurt thinks, pausing the microwave so he doesn’t burn the house down, he knows they should talk.

“Of course?” Kurt says, his confidence fading so it sounds more like a question.

“I know we don’t have to, you know, but it’s just that…”

“Yeah,” Kurt starts. “I was just hoping that-”

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Blaine moans, lowering his head. “I just assumed-  we can watch the movie, god I’m so sorry.”

“Blaine!” Kurt says, taking his turn of stopping his boyfriend’s thought spiral. “I want to.”

Blaine lifts his head and tilts it slightly. “You do?”

Taking a step closer, Kurt laughs to himself as he takes Blaine’s hands. “I always want to. I wanted to see what would happen if I made you wait. Made you ask for it.”

He’s about to apologize until he’s interrupted by Blaine’s lips and soft, insistent tongue. 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, his warm breath against his mouth and his hands curling around his waist. “I  _ always  _ want to.”

Kurt’s about to mentally check off his list until Blaine short-circuits his brain by tugging at his belt.

 


	4. 3. He Remains Flirty Post-Bang

Kurt wouldn’t call this “post-bang” (and he can’t stand how dumb that phrase sounds), but being cuddled up next to your boyfriend after frantically rutting against each other in the backseat of his car is definitely Kurt’s idea of flirty activity.

“I have a curfew, you know,” he says pointedly. His breath is so apparent in the stillness of the car that it sways the tip of Blaine’s shirt collar, the only article he’s wearing except his socks.

“I know,” Blaine says simply.

“You don’t care?” Kurt asks, making no effort to move.

“Nope,” Blaine states, popping the “P” sound and tightening his grip on Kurt’s waist.

“I love you,” he says with a laugh.

“I love you too,” he says without hesitation, and Kurt smiles coyly at how Blaine’s heartbeat relaxes as he answers. 

He really does have a curfew, a curfew he’s  _ dangerously  _ close to breaking, but he forsakes the anxiety of the speeding Blaine will have to do to get him home on time in favor of these slow, private moments they get together (and the small check mark he makes on the list in his mind).


	5. 4. He's Super Handsy All Day

Kurt was already apprehensive about this one, because he and Blaine aren't very... _ affectionate _ in public. Everyone knows it’s for safety reasons, but they would never reveal the nature of their intimacies in front of their friends, let alone people at school, so how is he supposed to get Blaine to be “handsy”?

He decides to use technology to his advantage for this one. 

To Kurt:  **Are we still getting coffee after rehearsal?**

To Blaine:  **Yes, but…**

To Kurt:  **“But” what?**

To Kurt:  **Do you not want to anymore? I thought you were done with campaign stuff.**

To Blaine:  **I am! I just figured we could...you know.**

To Kurt:  **Oh. If you’re saying what I think you’re implying, I thought we discussed being more upfront and unafraid of what we want. (And remember I love you.)**

Kurt sighs and tosses his phone onto his bed at he gets dressed for school. He hates that he can't just imply something and Blaine will insinuate it. It’s the “I love you” that saves him, and makes him as unafraid as he promised he’d try to be.

To Blaine:  **Fine. (I love you too.)**

To Blaine:  **I figured that we could take advantage of your empty house. Your parents are still at that convention right?**

To Kurt:  **Yeah she is, what do you propose we do with my empty house? ;)**

Kurt is gonna  _ kill  _ Blaine later for prying this out of him.

To Blaine:  **I propose that I fuck you later.**

To Kurt:  **_Oh_ **

To Kurt:  **Kurt...**

To Blaine: **Is that a no?**

To Blaine:  **Because I keep thinking about how we cancelled our date on Sunday and I haven’t seen you all weekend and I miss you so fucking much.**

He sees Blaine repeatedly start and stop a reply, and decides to up the ante.

To Blaine: **I miss kissing you, and hearing you moan underneath me.**

To Blaine:  **I miss your ass…**

To Kurt:  **KURT**

To Blaine:  **What? I’m being upfront.**

To Kurt: **I hate you.**

To Blaine:  **I’ll see you at school ;)**

Blaine won’t stop staring at his mouth. 

He can’t blame him per say, this morning he was greeted with a flushed smile and a whispering of “I can’t wait for our date later”, which is basically the equivalent of Blaine grabbing his ass in the middle of the corridor. 

Kurt  _ loves  _ this part about being intimate with Blaine, all the little queues that they can send each other that nobody else would know. Like when Blaine presses his thigh into his underneath the table at lunch or when he squeezes his hand twice before letting him walk into fourth period.

They’re not “handsy” people, but it’s enough to show Kurt what’s on his boyfriend’s mind. 

To Blaine:  **Are we still on for “coffee” after rehearsal?** He texts Blaine after spending all of their shared French classes sucking on the end of his pen.

To Kurt:  **You’re the worst. And yes.**


	6. 5. He Tells You It Was Awesome

Kurt knows that he definitely can’t get Blaine to say “awesome” in reference to their sex life, but Blaine is pretty vocal (in comparison to Kurt he’s practically writing a dissertation in the midst of what they do) so it can’t be too hard.

Oh, but it’s hard. So very,  _ very _ hard. As is Blaine, long and thick against him as he’s one more groan away from fucking Kurt into the mattress with all their clothes still on.

“Oh fuck,” Kurt groans, dropping his head into the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“I love you-  _ so  _ much,” Blaine says, the sound of Kurt’s hitched breath going straight down his spine to his groin.

“Uh huh,” Kurt breathes out, not saying it back but knowing he doesn’t need to. He’s too focused on Blaine’s nails gently scraping down his back  _ just right _ and the rhythmic friction in his underwear that he’s too distracted to take off.

Kurt can feel his steady breaths slipping into a high whine, and he untangles his arms from around Blaine’s neck to desperately grabbing his ass, kneading the smooth muscle over his briefs. 

Blaine gasps out a rough “Oh  _ Kurt _ ,” and ruts himself against him with a more determined vigor, and it’s still not enough for Kurt.

Remembering a (long, awkward, stumbling) conversation they’d had a few weeks ago, Kurt leans his open mouth right up to Blaine’s ear and whispers, “You’re so good to me.”

Blaine keens at the praise and tugs at the nape of Kurt’s neck to pull him in for an uncoordinated, sloppy kiss, and Kurt releases him to say “More, please,  _ more _ .”

And that’s exactly what he gets. Blaine pushes Kurt back onto the bed and sets his weight on top of him, and Kurt’s hips buck up at the sensation of Blaine’s cock right against his. His eyes roll back, and knowing he’s so close, he gives the most confident slap to Blaine’s left cheek and grips his ass tighter when he hears Blaine loud gasp.

“Do you like that?” Kurt asks, hoping he sounds more sexy and less like a porn script.

“Yes yes  _ yes _ ,” Blaine replies instantly, coming into his underwear and tipping Kurt over the edge as he feels the wet stain in Blaine’s briefs grow against his.

“I love you,” Kurt whispers, once they’ve been quiet for a while and his underwear is getting uncomfortable. “I hope that wasn’t...too much.”

“ _ No _ \- don’t apologize,” Blaine says, a little too loud for the stillness of the thick air. “That was.. _ wow _ .”

Kurt just laughs and presses a kiss to the crown of Blaine’s head.


	7. 6. It Was Great For You

Kurt wakes up on one of the rare nights he gets to spend at Blaine’s and heads downstairs to make himself some heated milk and checks the kitchen for ingredients- he promised Blaine they’d make lavender honey cupcakes tomorrow. 

As he waits for the saucepan to heat up, he turns and looks into the living room where they spent most of their evening, and a flush rushes over his cheeks as he looks of the remnants of their date. 

The couch cushions are strewn across the floor, and there’s an empty lube packet on the coffee table from where Blaine was insisting they stop their Rodgers and Hammerstein marathon for something much more favorable.

Kurt absentmindedly runs his fingertips over the rim of his empty mug as he thinks about the hungry way Blaine pulled at his bottom lip and dragged him upstairs by the belt loops as the credits of  _ Oklahoma! _ rolled on the television. With a small smile he opens the door to Blaine’s room and tries to be as quiet as possible as he crawls back under the covers.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks sleepily, his bed-flattened hair adjusting as his head to rest on Kurt’s stomach.

“Hey,” he sighs as he toys with his hair. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”

“S’okay,” Blaine says, shifting his head into Kurt’s hands and sounding slightly more awake. “Do you need help?” 

Kurt just chuckles and grins at the way Blaine’s head slightly bounces as his stomach muscles contract. “Help falling asleep? I think I can handle it.”

Blaine twists to face him and wraps his hand around his waist and begins trailing his fingers along his side. 

“Bet I could help,” he says with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

Yeah, Blaine’s  _ definitely  _ awake now. 

“I-If you want,” Kurt says, closing his eyes as Blaine starts gently sliding the heel of his hand over the bulge forming in his briefs. 

“I feel bad that I didn’t...earlier.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, surprised. After Blaine took him upstairs and practically begged him to fuck him- and after Kurt quickly agreed, Blaine lasted all of five minutes and promised to blow him before he promptly fell asleep. “You don’t have to-”

“I  _ want  _ to,” Blaine insists, digging into his nightstand drawer. “Fuck,” he whispers and Kurt turns his head to see Blaine’s hand nearly dripping with lube.

Kurt laughs at his eagerness and begins tugging at Blaine’s pajama waistband.

“No- no, this is about you,” Blaine insists, quickly motioning for Kurt to pull down his pants and wrapping his lube coated hand around his cock.

“Shit  _ Blaine _ ,” Kurt moans, the sudden pressure and the cold lube going straight to his cock.

“Sorry,” Blaine giggles, his hand moving steadily along Kurt’s shaft. “I could stop if you want,” he teases, loosening his grip.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Kurt lets out between his teeth. “Would you- tighter?”

“As you wish,” Blaine says with a smile, quickly complying and tightening his hand and gently tracing his thumb over the head.

“Oh  _ Blaine _ ,” Kurt whispers and Blaine swings his leg over Kurt’s to straddle him and leans down to kiss his neck. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Blaine asks, not expecting an answer.

“Fuck- ‘m close.”

“Already?” Blaine teases, licking a thin line up his neck and blowing on it.

Kurt laughs, trying to buck his hips into Blaine’s groin to silence him but to no avail. “Blaine please-”

“As you wish,” Blaine says with a sigh, tightening his grip and biting down lightly on Kurt’s jaw, his breath equally as labored.

Kurt groans as he leans his head back, basking in the shaking of his thighs and the pulling of his skin as Blaine releases his grip on him and watches him fall apart in shallow, heavy breaths.

As he comes down, Kurt lazily strips off his come-soaked- and probably stained, he cringes- tshirt and places kisses all over Blaine’s face and neck, mumbling praises and thank yous.

“No,” Blaine yawns when Kurt tries to pull at his pants to grip his hip bones. “This was about you.”

Kurt doesn’t even think about the list until after Blaine falls asleep.


	8. 7. He's Learning New Tricks

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine stresses again.

“It’s fine,” Kurt says, poking his toes into Blaine’s side from where they’re resting in his lap. “But if I say my knee still hurts, can I get an apology foot rub?”

Blaine offers a smile in response and begins working his thumbs in the arch of Kurt’s foot. “I just really wanted to-”

“Cause fatal injury?”

“Shake things up!” Blaine says, feigning offense. “I read it in Cosmopolitan.”

‘It’ turned out to be a list of “sexy tips to excite your man” and Blaine attempting to drench himself in baby oil and perform a strip tease was cut short when Kurt slipped and fell on the puddle of grease, cutting his boyfriend’s performance short.

“You know those magazines are heteronormative recyclables, right?” Kurt asks, turning to face the television. “Plus we don’t need any shaking up.”

“I guess,” Blaine shrugs. “I just wanted to show you that- I don’t know- that I still care about you, us, so much.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt says with a sigh, moving over to sit down in Blaine’s lap. “Believe me I know you still care. And this is just as good for me as this is for you.”

“You’re not just saying that?” Blaine asks, averting his eyes.

“Kiss me and I’ll prove it to you,” Kurt whispers, grinning as Blaine leans in without hesitation.


	9. Epilogue

He and Rachel are flipping through a NYADA course catalog when she brings it back up.

 

“Sooo,” she starts, dog-earing the page. “Did you ever put that article I gave you to the test?”

 

Kurt can feel his cheeks reddening as he tries to give a smooth response. “Oh please. I don’t need some cheap list to know that Blaine wants me.”

 

“Suit yourself,” she shrugs, picking up her highlighter again.

 

“...Although it certainly helped,” Kurt tries to say as casually as possible.

  
Rachel gasps and shuts the book, focusing her attention on Kurt. “Tell me  _ everything _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Send any/all prompts to warblerswickedwords.tumblr.com


End file.
